Electrode clamps for film and snap electrodes are disclosed in DE 102 25 621 B3 and are used, for example, in medical technology to be able to easily make contact between different electrode types there. For example, when preparing an electrocardiogram (EKG), the contact points on the body to be examined can be connected to the medical devices both via film electrodes and via snap electrodes.